


Beautiful Creeper

by Lunarlux



Series: Lets not!fic this shit [2]
Category: Beautiful Creatures (2013), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beautiful creatures au, Crack, Not!Fic, crackilakin, idek, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarlux/pseuds/Lunarlux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beautiful creatures mixed with teen wolf au #1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Creeper

**Author's Note:**

> WHat other series I need to update..

SO Stiles is Lena cuz they both bad bitches. Derek is Ethan but without all the nice cute patooti shit. Isaac is Link cuz of reasons. Erica is ridley because they both bad bitches. Stiles’s mom isn’t that evil ho, I can’t remember her name because she doesn’t exist in my head! SARAFINE I THINK. THAT’S KATE CUZ I DON’T LIKE HER. I’m pretty sure she possessed his real momma and she like used his dad. OH WELL. His dad is alive, pretty much the uncle but like he doesn’t die because NO ONE DIES NOPE I’M NOT LISTENING. STOP

THE hELl with the rest of the characters. For now

So STILES MOVE IN

DEREK IS ALL LIKE WHOA THAT BITCH IS FINE

MUST HAVE IT

THEN everyone is like SATANIST

OMG NO!

Stiles is like I SO SAD

WHY YOU JUDGE MEH

Judgmental lies

Judgmental thighs

Ugly ass guys

BUT ANYWAYS

HE BLOWS UP DA WINDOWS AND DEREK IS LIKE DAYMN THIS HO HAS PROBLEMS

But I still want dat ass

He like ‘r u ok?”

Stiles is like ‘Bitch I blew out da windo what do u think?’

Isaac is like yo Derek leave him alone

Dearbear like Y I DO WHAT I WANT

Isaac is like, did u forget /SATANIST/

Derek is like I DON’T CARE DO U SEE THOSE LUSCIOUS LIPS AND THAT PERKY ASS

Isaac is like whatever man when u gets gonorrhea not my problem.

Stiles is like IM STD FREE U ASSHAT GTFO

DEREK IS LIKE B WIT MEH

STILES IS LIKE *LOUD ASS MOTHERFUCKING SIGH* NO BOY IMMA BE CLAIMED IN 10 DAYS OR whateva

DEREK IS LIKE, I’LL SHOW U HOW TO BE CLAIMED

Then he starts furiously twerking

Isaac starts crying and holding himself in fetal position because he never wanted to see Derek do that with his body

ever

SWOON

AT SCHOOL DEREK’S EX, AKA JACKSON, SAYS UR GOING STRAIGHT TO HELL

AND HE’S LIKE  
NO, I’m gonna stop in New York first.

HOT DAYM SHIT IS INSTENSE

 

THEN KATE IS SNEEKING INTO LINK/ISAACS MOTHER AKA LYDIA. IdK  I did it. Shut up.

MEANWHILE

ERICA COME UP TO DEREK AT GYM OR TRACK OR SOME SHIT AND KISSES HIM.*GASP* DEREK THEN THROWS HER ACROSS THE FIELD AND INTO THE SCHOOL’S BRICK WALL.

HE WIPES HIS MOUTH LIKE A SEXY MOTHERFUCKER

AND IS LIKE BITCH

NO

U IS BE GROSS AS HELL  
I also have a boyfriend

SHES LIKE  
IM EVERYBODYS TYPE b/c she becomes Jackson apparently

HE’S LIKE NOT MY TYPE cuz he formed into danny I guess

BUT WAIT THEIRS MORE

DEATON IS THAT LYBRARIAN LADY

YEAH

 

CLAIMING DAY

KATE IS LIKE JOIN ME STILES MY SON

STILES IS LIKE WHO THE FUCK IS THIS BITCH

KATE IS LIKE JOIN ME MY BOO

STILES IS LIKE, no /seriously/ who is she/IDEK U

THEN BOOB DEREK STABBS KATE

THEN KILLS LYDIA

BUT SHE COMES BACK TO LIFE

THEN STILES IS BOUT TO BE CLAIMED  
moon man walks down to earth and he’s peter in this fic, so deal with it.

THEN DEREK SLITS HIS THROAT AND IS LIKE HIS ASS IS ALL MINE

WHO DA ALPHA NOW.

MOTHERFUCKING DEREK THAT’S WHO

THEN HE STARTS licking stiles’s face and everyone leaves cuz no one wants to see that shit.

Cept Erica

Who stays and watches from the bushes

 GENERIC HAPPY ENDING

THE END


End file.
